


【all叶/王张叶】裙下之臣

by chouzhixiu



Category: The King’s Avatar, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouzhixiu/pseuds/chouzhixiu





	【all叶/王张叶】裙下之臣

当张新杰打开家门时，叶修正躺在餐桌上，他将手臂覆在自己的双眼上，小声地呜咽着，像是一只被欺负惨了的小奶猫。而王杰希正埋首于他的腿间，于是淡绿色的裙摆鼓起了一块。  
凸出的，暧昧的弧度。  
张新杰楞都没有楞一下，却是不紧不慢地关上了门，然后他先是将公文包放在了柜台上，再换上了家居鞋。  
谁都没有感觉到尴尬，所有人都已经习以为常。  
自从三人确定了关系之后。  
张新杰喜欢叶修，王杰希也喜欢叶修。  
他们两个谁都不愿与他人共享自己的爱人，可他们谁也都不舍得自己的爱人在自己与情敌间痛苦挣扎。  
那就在一起吧。  
我爱他，你爱他，他爱我们，这并不相悖。  
于是，不知从什么时候开始，他们之间的三角关系就这么慢慢地固定了，稳定了。  
老师说，三角形是最稳定的图形。  
或许吧。  
像是水到渠成一般，在三年前那个混着红酒香的夜晚，不知是谁先吻了叶修的唇，于是暗昧又淫靡的气氛便一发不可收拾。  
一前，一后。  
他们的面前紧贴着的是自己喜爱的人。  
互不干扰。  
没有什么可争的。  
张新杰不紧不慢地一步一步走到叶修身边，俯身轻吻他被吻成了樱桃色的唇瓣。在此期间，王杰希仍是埋首于那点缀着星屑的裙摆之下，对于张新杰的接近视若罔闻。  
王杰希是服装设计师，张新杰是律师，叶修是甜品店老板，这三个人的职业八竿子打不到一处来，可他们却是阴差阳错地紧紧联系在了一起，难舍难分，像是月老给他们开了个天大的玩笑。  
但，似乎也没什么不好的。  
王杰希和张新杰都无所谓，而叶修同时被两个人爱着，似乎也没什么不好的。  
王杰希是一名知名的服装设计师，专设计男装，从不设计女装。  
估计也只有深受其害的叶修和亲眼目睹的张新杰知道，他有一个恶趣味，就是给叶修设计女装。  
只给叶修一个人的，专属的。  
张新杰倒是没什么意见，权当是情趣；叶修一开始自然是拒绝的，可被半哄半骗地穿上了几次后，也就自然而然地放开了。  
虽然每次穿上女装的那种羞耻感还在。  
这一次，王杰希给他设计的，是一件淡绿色的Lolita风格的小洋裙。  
内搭是白色的，半透明的，两边的锁骨若隐若现，一颤一颤的，像是在雾谷里展翅的幽蝶。小洋裙以淡绿为主色，自上到下颜色逐渐变深，金黄的星屑自然地分布于裙摆之上，薄薄的白纱又自然地覆在了裙摆之上，是大地上的星星，给人的是一种浅浅淡淡的感觉。  
简单，而又美好。  
叶修忍不住，也不想去忍，于是浓浓的白浊就泻在了王杰希的口中。  
王杰希自然不会嫌弃，他在裙摆之下，在叶修和张新杰看不到的位置，咽下一半，又将口中剩余的白浊悉数吐在了那秀气的阴茎下本不该存在的花唇上，舌尖轻轻划过，浅浅抽送。  
“唔——”  
一个音自然而然地从叶修的唇角滑出。  
张新杰看着叶修情迷意乱的模样，不禁有些口干舌燥，再次俯身，衔住了那诱人的红，霸道却不失温柔地撬开他的牙关，灵巧的舌划过他柔软的内壁，每一寸每一厘都不放过。同时，张新杰的手也没闲着，他一只手隔着一层薄薄的衣料在叶修的身上游走着，碰到腰间时，果然引来了对方的一阵轻颤。  
他的另一只手，顺着他纤细的腰肢，悄悄地来到了裙摆之下，餐桌边悬空的位置，先是揉了揉那白嫩的双峰，然后顺着尾椎骨，滑入了两峰之间的沟壑，一只手指轻而易举地就滑入了那处洞穴——那里还红肿着，是昨日一夜的放纵造成的，还没有消去。  
“啊哈……不、不要……”  
前后三个私密之处同时受到刺激，虽不是第一次，但叶修仍是难以承受，他手臂下的眼角泛着泪，他只觉得自己快要被羞耻感淹没。  
处于最私密也是最有利的位置的王杰希自然是将张新杰的小动作和叶修的反应看得一清二楚，他也没有闲着，舌尖离开了如玫瑰一般的花穴，取而代之的是修长的手指，在一片艳红之上轻轻按压，他顺势拉来一张椅子坐在其上，压紧叶修的两只白皙的、不安分的腿，泛着星光的裙摆被顶得老高。  
随后，一根手指缓缓进入叶修的身体最隐秘之处，被湿润的甬道绞着，美好的触感令手指的主人爱不释手。  
“哈啊——”  
又一声低喘从叶修的口中泄出。  
不同的人的手指在自己前后两个洞穴之中进进出出，然后却是成双成双的加入。  
两根，四根，六根……  
当前后手指的总数达到八根时，叶修的前端在没有经过任何抚弄的情况下，就射出了一端白浊，只是不似之前那次的浓。  
在他射出的同时，那两个在他身上身下作乱的人像是约定好似的，同时将手指从他的下体抽出，巨大的虚空感令叶修濒临崩溃，他终于挪开了挡在眼前的手臂，雾眼朦胧的望着张新杰。  
“哈啊……给我，给我……”  
他的整个身子泛着淡淡的粉红，那分明是情欲的颜色。他的眼中有着一层薄薄的水汽，只一眼，媚眼如丝，看得张新杰浑身燥热，一把扯下鼻梁上的眼镜丢在一边，然后开始扯被系得一丝不苟却因某些原因而变得有些凌乱的领带。  
王杰希也终于从叶修的裙摆之下出来，他看着情迷意乱的叶修，身上的火全都集中在了下腹，于是他迅速将裤裆的拉链拉开，一团火热“啪”的一声弹了出来，翘得老高。  
趁着这个空挡，王杰希与张新杰飞速对视了一眼，什么也没有说，却皆是懂得了对方的意思。  
于是张新杰协助着王杰希，将叶修抱起，将他背对着放在了王杰希的腿上。王杰希则是找准了位置，将自己的灼热对准被开发得红肿的洞口，抱着叶修的腰肢狠狠往下压——  
“哈啊——”  
准确无误地擦过那个小小的凸起。  
火热的肠壁紧紧包裹着同样火热的粗大，被调教得很好的小穴没有被撕裂的痛苦，有的，只是想要被填满的欲望。  
“哈啊……快点！”  
叶修不满地扭了扭腰，偏生那人只是将那灼热埋在了自己的小穴里，将自己的腿折成了M字形，然后就一动不动。  
就在这时，张新杰俯身下来，将膝盖抵在了椅子边，对着那被冷落已久的花穴拉开了拉链，巨大的灼热不偏不倚地弹到了熟透的花穴之上，被力撞击的痛楚不禁令叶修尖叫出声，随后那根粗大也毫不吝惜地被推进了花穴之中，一推到底。  
“唔啊——”  
此时的叶修还穿着王杰希给他设计的小洋裙，除了下身什么也没穿之外，上面的一切完好无损，王杰希和张新杰甚至是只打开了拉链，其余的衣物仍是一丝不苟地被穿在他们的身上。除了他们自己，谁又能知道，他们的下身紧密相连着，在蓬松的裙摆之下。  
他们衣衫整洁，却在做着最淫靡的事。  
被层层裙摆遮着，不说，不去体会，谁又能知道。  
王杰希没有动，张新杰也没有动，他们只是不断亲吻着叶修的脖颈和脸，下身一动未动，似是要将“敌不动我不动”的战术理念发展到极致。  
可谁又是谁的敌呢？  
最先忍不住的，当然是叶修。  
前后两张小嘴被填满，可他们谁都不动，那种来自灵魂深处的空虚感甚至是比他们还没有进来之时还要强烈。  
“你们倒是动一动啊！”  
被欺负惨了的小猫啜泣着，不安地扭动着自己的腰肢，想要获取更大的快感，却是徒劳。他被前后两个人紧紧夹在中间，被紧紧桎梏着，紧密相连的位置一动也动不了。  
“呜……你们动一下、你们快动好不好？”  
他难受极了，想挣扎却挣扎不了，将脸埋在张新杰的脖颈间，不断低喘，却红了耳根。  
“哈……求你们、求你们，动一动……”  
“如你所愿。”  
他听见他们这么回答。  
然后他们开始动了，一个托着他的大腿上抛下落，一个压在他身上送入抽出。  
毫无节制的，也毫无节奏的，他们两个人一前一后，不断进进出出，时而杂乱无章，时而同进同出，叶修感受到的，是双倍的快感。  
湿热的甬道紧紧包裹着灼热的欲望，两根粗大在各自的轨迹运动，隔着一层薄薄的膜壁，时而碰撞在一起，除此之外却像是毫无关系。  
叶修肚子上的肉不多，一摸，就能摸到骨头。所以当两根粗大同时进入他的身体时，所有人都能看到他肚子里鼓起的那个明显的弧度。  
像是怀孕了一般。  
意识朦胧中，叶修颤颤巍巍地将手放在了自己鼓起的小腹上。他的手很好看，修长，白皙，骨节分明，看过的人没有一个不觉得他的手好看。此刻，他在身下剧烈的运动中，隔着薄薄的衣料，用手摁住了小腹鼓起来的位置。  
然后他清楚的感觉到，自己体内的两根粗大又涨了一圈，他有些惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
“不、不要！”  
然而这仍是徒劳。  
后方的粗热又撑到了他的敏感点，前方的粗长狠狠扎入了一个软点，叶修尖叫出声。  
两道火热同时浇在了肠壁上和子宫里，叶修痉挛着蜷起了脚趾，前端喷出一道稀薄的白浊，却被王杰希眼疾手快地堵住了小口，精液回流的痛苦令叶修阵阵痉挛。  
“王杰希！”  
他仰头，自下而上地瞪着王杰希，后者则是怜惜地吻去他眼角的水泽。  
“乖，射太多，对身体不好。”  
叶修真的是气笑了——他还好意思说！也不知道是谁在自己的身体里交代了那么多次。  
张新杰失笑，吻了吻他的发旋，“累吗？”  
“你说呢？”叶修本是累得不行，一听这话，白眼都翻上了天。  
“那就是累了。”  
张新杰说着，将自己抽出了叶修的身体，然后抱起了叶修，有些强制性地将他与王杰希分离，向卧室的方向走去。  
滴答。  
白色的液体没有了物什的堵塞，就这么直愣愣地流下，滴在了白色的大理石瓷砖上。  
王杰希眼神一暗，跟了上去。  
叶修原以为，张新杰是要把自己带进浴室去清理的，可事实证明自己还是太天真——他没甚反抗的力气，只能眼睁睁地看着张新杰把自己放在了床上，粗暴地扯光了身上碍事的衣物，却轻柔地将自己身上的衣裙脱掉，只留下一件半透明的内搭衬衫，然后又将自己抱着坐在了靠墙的按摩椅上，将又硬起来的灼热深深埋入了自己的股缝之间。  
叶修一惊，又见王杰希已经跟了进来，就这么大咧咧的在自己面前表演了一场脱衣秀，自知在劫难逃，叶修也忍不住要挣扎，却在挣扎的过程中不慎让张新杰埋在自己体内的硬物蹭过了敏感点，于是他浑身瘫软下来。  
这时，王杰希已经脱光了自己身上的衣物，俯下身来，将半硬的阴茎送入了叶修的被操得熟透了的花穴内，同时按下了按摩椅的开关，并且将震动调到了最大档，剧烈的震动引得叶修娇喘连连。  
谁都没闲着，继续着活塞运动。  
两个人在不知疲惫地运动着，叶修被夹在中间，承受着三方的压力，他只觉得现在所有的快感都是双倍的双倍的。他哭着，喊着，却没有力气挣扎，嗓子已然沙哑。  
王杰希和张新杰怜惜地吻着他的脖颈，脸颊，唇瓣，下巴，两双手在他身上流连，一个一个挑开了衬衫的扣子，揉捏着胸前的两点茱萸。  
不知是否是因为叶修身体特殊的缘故，他的胸不似一般男子一样平坦，也不像一般女子一样挺立，却是宛如十三四岁胸部发育未完全的少女一般，有着两个不算大却明显的弧度，青涩而美好。  
不知是谁的手在揉捏着，他胸前的两点很快就挺立了起来，变得有些硬了。当王杰希的牙齿轻轻划过其中一点茱萸时，叶修不由得轻颤，然后换来的是火热的舌大肆的舔弄和牙齿的轻咬，他的身体不自觉地紧绷，险些让埋在自己体内的两个人缴械投降。  
“哈啊——唔……不行了、真的不行了……呜……”  
可他们像是没有听见，仍是大肆进出着，囊袋打在肉上的啪声、进进出出时扑哧扑哧的水声不绝于耳。  
时间一到，按摩椅换了一个震动模式，原是使人放松的剧烈颤动，变成了富有节奏感的、像是要把人向上顶的那种模式，和着王杰希和张新杰毫无规律的抽插，剧烈的快感让叶修忍不住抱着肚子，夹紧双腿，哭喊着“让我射”。  
原来，张新杰的手指还掐着他的根部、堵着他的小洞，秀气的阴茎已经变得坚硬、泛着深红，可他就是射不出来。  
“别急，快了。”张新杰将叶修环抱着，使他的后背紧紧贴在自己的胸膛，自己又紧紧靠在了按摩椅背上，强烈的快感使他喟叹一声，然后咬住了叶修敏感的耳坠，舔一舔，吸一吸，叶修很快就软成了一摊春水。  
王杰希将叶修的腿分到最开，将其挂在了按摩椅的两边扶手上，硬得发紫的阴茎进进出出，带着温热的潮水，狠狠地撞击着某个柔软的地方，不知操了多少次，他终于将那个口操开，被液体浸泡的感觉是说不出的美好，他在那个柔软的位置浅浅抽送着，迟迟舍不得离开。  
按摩椅还在尽职尽责地工作着，它一次又一次将两根粗大送入叶修的敏感点，让叶修哭红了眼，彻底沦陷在这场性事中。  
他的寸衫半褪，褪到了胳膊上，露出了一个个暧昧的红痕。他无意识地抱着肚子，感受到了小腹的凸起，也感受得到那两根阴茎是怎么在自己体内慢慢涨大。  
他难受地扭动着，泪眼朦胧地看着面前的王杰希。  
“我……我要出来了……”  
“再等一等。”  
“不是，我、我想……”要尿尿……  
可后面那三个字，却羞耻得怎么也说不出来。  
豆大的泪珠开始从叶修眼里滑落，他一声不吭，就是流眼泪。  
王杰希忙不迭的吻去他的泪，张新杰也赶紧放开了叶修的阴茎，将桎梏改为爱抚。  
“别哭，你想射就射吧，乖。”  
被阻塞了许久的淫液开始断断续续地从小眼中喷出，王杰希和张新杰每顶弄一次，叶修就射出一小段稀薄，射了几十次才结束。  
可尿意并没有因此而消失。  
他被前后夹击着，膀胱受到挤压，他无论如何也不能射出来。他只觉得，自己已经到了极限。他大口大口地喘息着，像是濒死的鱼。  
就在叶修怀疑自己会不会真的被操死在这按摩椅上之时，一股股滚烫喷射在了自己的肠壁之上，他下意识地紧缩了穴口，没想到一股热流从自己的花穴中流出，他下意识地夹紧双腿想要去阻止，却只是做了无用功。  
尿液从未用过的花穴中排出，紧缩的内壁和滚烫的液体令王杰希缴械投降，将自己的子孙后代射入了宫口，射得满满当当。  
而从花穴中喷出的液体被悉数浇在了王杰希的下体上，足足持续了一分钟，流满了三人交合的位置，场面甚是淫乱。  
叶修羞红了脸，自暴自弃地闭上了眼。  
不知是谁先笑出了声，然后按摩椅的电源被切断，叶修的双手被带着覆在了三人交合的地方——他能清楚地感觉到那被液体弄湿的湿润。  
这下，是真的要去浴室里清理了。  
刚经历过一场酣畅淋漓的性事，现下叶修被张新杰和王杰希夹在浴缸中间，温水浇在身上都嫌烫。  
烟花炮竹的声音从屋外不断传来，但叶修知道，新年的钟声还没有敲响，这两个人是不会放过自己的。  
果然，这个想法在叶修被王杰希抱在怀中、被张新杰将一根软管插入自己的菊穴时，被验证了。  
叶修能感觉到一股股温流打在了自己的肠壁之上，他眼睁睁地看着自己的肚子在以肉眼可见的速度变大，最后胀到了宛如怀孕四五个月那般大。  
“你们——”  
“乖，后面要清洗干净才行。”  
王杰希吻了吻他的脸颊，拔出软管，迅速将自己的粗大插入菊穴，堵住了里面要外流的液体，张新杰则是再一次将半硬的灼热埋入了前面的花穴之中。  
叶修刚想骂人，可身前身后新的一轮撞击把他所有的话都堵回了肚子里，激烈的动作撞起了一阵阵水花，他甚至不知道那是浴缸里的水声还是自己肚子里的水声。  
总之，他能感觉到的，除了那两个人的顶弄，就只还有肚子里的水在剧烈晃动。  
当新年的钟声敲响，叶修已然无了意识，只听得自己和爱人们异口同声的一句“新年快乐”，然后一股股滚烫再次注入了自己的宫腔和肠道。  
王杰希终于从叶修的身后退了出来，随后他将那圆滚滚的肚子用力往下一按。  
淡淡的白浊从穴中争先流出，流到浴缸有些发冷的水中，很快被就稀释，几乎看不见了。

[Fin]


End file.
